User talk:Mercatorprojection
This is my talk page. If you have question for me, leave them here. Have ideas for me to look over? I’d be happy to see them. Welcome, All Hello, all! I’m a new member! I could definitely use some tips on how to use this wiki, how to customize, etcetera. Please help me out so I can get to helping you! mercpro (talk) 21:03, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi there, Mercator! First, I'd like to say welcome to CBW, it's always a pleasure seeing new members. I am Pitcat, a staff member on here, so you can ask me or any other staff membersquestions. For making articles, I suggest you read the manual of style first, and the wikia site can give you tips on making articles. If you feel like it, you can join the chat at any time. I hope you enjoy your stay here! [[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 22:31, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, is there any way I can change my name for this wiki only? Toa Diablex 23:14, March 28, 2016 (UTC) There is not, unfortunately. Also, be careful with changing your name, you can only do it once. Talk | Stories'' '' '' Okay, thanks anyway.Toa Diablex 16:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Mercator, when you're leaving messages for other users, please leave the message on their talk page. Signatures will usually link the talk page in them, so you don't really have to search for it. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!]] 17:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Dem Fingers Hi Mercator, sorry I didn't reply to you sooner. As for the fingers, which MOC are you talking about? For Rayah, I used minifigure arms, for the MORTAR suit, I used Hordika necks, and for Spidrek, I put Visorak eyes onto some of those 3 stud/axle with the perpendicular axle point (AKA part 42003). Also, your sig is broken; it's not linking to your page/talk page. I'll give you a fixed version later. -[[User:Pitcat|'''Ad]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] Here is an updated sig for you. [[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] all you have to do is copy and paste it via source editor, as it will show up as a sig in any other editor. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 16:01, March 31, 2016 (UTC) You mean Rayah? You can tear out the minifigure arms and put them on a T piece.The fingers will be at an angle, though. You could alternatively use the Exo Force robot arms, which is also very effecttive. -[[User:Pitcat|'Hail']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] Glad you like my art! Drawing is just something I've done for as long as I can remember, I would buy drawing books, upgrade my supplies whenever I could, that sort of thing. I started posting art on the wiki a little over a year ago, and I haven't burned out yet. Great to have you on the wiki, it's a good place to post stories and articles, and I look forward to what you have to offer! Excelsior! 19:57, April 5, 2016 (UTC) "Hail Stumpy". Thode forgive me, what have I started? Excelsior! 20:10, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Look at the trivia, then at the talk page. No, it does not. Excelsior! 20:19, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey mate, saw you left a message for BionicleChicken asking about some Japanese. I think I can help. Most Japanese words don't have a plural form, so unless you want to specify the precise number of Carpenters squares or Silk-measuring Units, it isn't necessary to change them. Ehh, probably not. It isn't my charcter originally, and the original page mentions the name coincidence too. I have not yet seen your blog, but I'll be sure to check it out now and give you my opinion on it. Also, I'm flattered that you hold my writing in high regard! Haha, well seeing as you've finished it I'd love to hear some feedback, if you'd like to give some that is. Thanks for the feedback! And yes Nephthys is quite a cold character, but it is her past that has made her this way and who she really is will be expanded upon at a later date. As for a sequel, I have just started writing New Arrivals, a story which mirrors the events in Shadows of the Past, explaining who the strange beings were and why they attacked. And, while New Arrivals isn't exactly a continuation of Nephthys' story, she will play a major part in the sequel to Fog of War, alongside Virid (my primary self-MOC who has yet to have a character page or story appearance). When it comes to the killing off of characters, that was pretty much the only way that Nephthys would be free to continue her journey. In Shadows of the Past she became burdened with caring for a wounded Su-Matoran and so the only way that was gonna end was with his death, as much as it pains me to make that so. Still, I'm sure not everyone in the Wanderer's Inn died ;) That's great to hear! Honestly, there's no set-in-stone technique or formula behind writing. It just comes from practice. The best advise that I can give in this regard is to write as much as you can, even if it's terrible. Experience, whether it's good or bad, is still experience and there is always something to be taken away from a finished project. I hope to see more of your contributions in the near future! Excellent stuff! Well, I've never been too fond of Skull Slicer, personally. Ever since I revamped Skull Basher, however, I've developed more of an interest in the guy. Skull Slicer I see as a fidgety and impulsive character. Whilst in the arena he perhaps was a more refined warrior, but the effects of undeath have left him twitchy and imprecise. He resorted to his baser instincts and muscle memory in The Arena, bringing the Toa to his tactical highground. Of the Skull villains, I propose that he is the most far-gone in terms of decay. Skull Basher, on the other hand, is described as Kulta's strongest lieutenant and was arguably the most recently revived. I propose that he was a like-minded strategist. His depiction in the animation was infinitely darker than the set. He seemed a lot more sinister and calculating, though he could not account for the combined efforts of the Toa. As the strongest of the Skull villains, I would argue that he knows when to put that strength to good use and when to remain in the shadows, picking his enemies off systematically. I hope that these headcanons are in some way useful to you, especially since LEGO has thus far done nothing to characterize these guys. I do hear that there's another book due to be released, which will address the Skull dudes. Might be worth holding out until that gets released. Ok... I guess... What was the point of that, exactly? Excelsior! 19:30, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I usually accept art requests, could you ask for what you want me to draw specifically? Excelsior! 21:47, April 23, 2016 (UTC) The link you provided seems to not be working correctly. Which character are you asking me draw? Excelsior! 19:34, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok, for starters, I would like to let you know that I am glad you see of my my work as professional level, to the point that you made this request. But I don't think I will take it up. I don't normally turn down requests, but first off, the request really has nothing to do with Bionicle. I know that sounds kinda hypocritical, seeing as I've posted several off-topic pictures with my art blogs, and I took an off-topic request for a user a while back, but the pictures I post on the blogs have always been displaying the art I've been working on, and the request I did was for another user's profile picture. All of the requests I've done have also been for a purpose, such as a picture for a character page, cover art for a story, or even as much as a short comic for a storyline. This is much more random, out of the blue, and there's not really any purpose to it. So thank you for asking, but I'm not going to draw Craft. Excelsior! 02:36, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Just type ~~~ instead of the usual ~~~~. Talk | Stories'' '' '' You probably are the only one, but that fact is hardly surprising considering who put it there. Technically, yeah, but sprite comic makers are notorious for having little to no original material for their pages. Or at least good original material. I guess you'd have to ask the person who adopted the page if you can adopt it yourself. Which page are you aiming at adopting? -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] 20:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, if you want to adopt a page, just look at the archives; the original creator hasn't edited this page since 2009. If the page doesn't meet wiki standards and the page creator is inactive or has left, it's totally ok to adopt the page. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] No worries. The adopted and candidates for adoption category pages provide more in-depth information if you have any more questions. Also, I will never forgive you for how much you spammed my talk page. You are officially dead to me. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] No problem. I really should've linked that in the first place, it must've slipped my mind. To win my appeasement, you must do...the chicken dance! -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] It was done by one of the artists working for BIONICLE, so yeah it's official. I think it was concept art for TJtO. Hi ToaDiablex -- I'll check it out. I haven't been on the wiki in a while, so I apologize for this being such a late response. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 18:22, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sol Hey there. So, two things. First off, if you haven't already noticed, Sol has been tagged with a wikify template. Just fix up the page's grammar (off the top of my head an example in the page is "Toas". "Toa" is already the plural), then let a staffer know. Secondly, the name Infernum is already in use by another user, so you should probably changed that (I noticed you typoed(?) it as "Infernun," which sounds good to me, but your choice). It was easier to just fix the lingering errors myself. There were a number of typos but I think the biggest issue was the peculiar spacing and sentence structures at play in the article. The page has been updated and the tag removed. Happy editing! I recommend disabling VisualEditor. Not sure why it sometimes reacts like this but it seems to have add a tag around everything you type. has its uses sometimes. For example, if I wanted to explain to you how a certain template worked without actually triggering the template, I could post the coding on your page with the nowiki tag to let you see how it looks. For example: I'm not sure why, but VisualEditor sometimes automatically posts the nowiki tag when editing. I ended up just switching to Monobook skin and outright disabling it, but I'm sure other people who use the regular wiki/oasis skins can provide a better explanation than I. Best of luck fixing it! Since Bob mentioned people who use the oasis skin, I figured I'd pop in. You said you'd just switch to source mode for the time being, and that's what I'd personally recommend. You just have to get used to doing templates manually (templates you'd be likely to use should have a guide on their page, and you can always go to a page that has the template and see what it looks like in source). Another option is to use both: construct the page in visual (I don't know if the old visual editor is still a thing, but it's way better than the latest one), and then check it in source. Hope this was helpful :P. Well, since I'm in my final year of university at the moment and have a lot of coursework to be doing during term time, I try not to bite off more than I can chew, but I'd certainly be willing to give anything you send my way a quick read. Rira I went ahead and added the closing paranthesis to the Rira page, as you requested (I was actually intending to do it before I even noticed you requested it :P). However, for future reference you actually ''can rename pages yourself: just hit the arrow next to the Carve button, and then hit the Teleport button that appears in the dropdown box. Easy peasy :P. Naw, there's actually not that much that only the admins can do (the main things we get are deleting and not leaving redirects when renaming pages). But if you're not sure, please don't worry about bothering us, we're here to help :D. I'll just give you a key to one of my weapon caches :P. Standard procedure is to keep voting forums open for two weeks. Would be pretty sketchy of me to close it early, no matter how unpopular the topic. Sorry about that. Who knows? It might turn around. I'm just going to answer this for Bob quick and this image is the closest thing we got to where the Toa came from. It's from the end of The Journey to One after the Toa went back to the stars from which they came. They weren't going to show close-ups. You should probably watch The Journey to One for full-context. It's only five episodes long and on Netflix. It's also available on YouTube. No need to go looking. I sent you a link to the video in my previous message. I don't think there are any other templates that would work, so you can either stick with the Location template, do no template (preferably not this one, but it isn't against the rules), or make your own template to fit (all you'd have to do is copy the coding from the Location template and modify it to suit your needs. I haven't taken a look at the coding for that one personally, but I imagine it wouldn't be too taxing). Actually, if you'd like to just tell me what you need changed, I can whip it up myself (it's fairly fun to me :P). How's this? Happy to help! Whoops, my bad (that's usually the bit I miss :P). The great thing about these templates is they're super easy to mess with (literally just have to know what words you want).